


Sennichite

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Playing Shogi, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: "Let's place bets on the remainder of this game." Izaya pushed the banknotes Shiki had just put in front of him toward the center of the table."So you can win and walk out of here with all the contents of my wallet?" Shiki asked dubiously."Essentially, yes."





	Sennichite

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.

"The time is up." Izaya announced before springing up from his seat in the middle of the game. "Good, I felt like having a stroll around Ikebukuro this fine afternoon." He announced before taking hold of his fur-lined parka hanging on the chair and clearly intending to put it on.

Shiki knew what he meant by pretending to be leaving all of a sudden and by the not-so-subtle allusion that he was going to go search for Heiwajima Shizuo. The cocky bastard was clearly trying to glean even more money from him and the saddest part of it all was that he was actually succeeding at making him the slightest bit angry and jealous, not to the point that it would have showed on his face, but nonetheless.

"I'd like to finish this game." Shiki spoke up, looking down calmly at the shogi pieces scattered on the board.

He had no particular use for shogi skills other than winning matches against his yakuza subordinates, as was expected, although by no means required, of a boss. He had to admit he enjoyed Izaya tutoring him though. It was a way to spend time with him in private which more often than not led to different activities than playing board games without paying him for sexual favors directly. Shiki wasn't exactly sure why he had qualms about that considering he was both quite fond of whores otherwise or at very least used to be when he'd been younger, and knew Izaya wouldn't have problems accepting that kind of money.

It probably had to do with the glee Shiki couldn't help but feel at the level of sophistication their relationship represented, overflowing with pleasantries and pretenses, a subtle game only the most seasoned players could have played.

"Unfortunately, the tutoring session has ended." Izaya said, put on his parka and turned around to leave.

He was eighteen, fresh out of high school and making money and a name for himself somehow even though he wasn't working in the traditional sense of the word at all. Shiki himself was paying him enough for personal favors to support him and lately Izaya had started offering things that had been valuable for his organization as well.

"I'll pay for another one." Shiki announced.

"No, not today." Izaya shook his head, biting on his lower lip in an overly dramatic display of frustration. "I really miss Shizu-chan. We haven't really kept in touch since the graduation."

Izaya had been persistently hinting at a sexual relationship between him and Heiwajima even though the information Shiki had managed to gather on the topic seemed to indicate that to the contrary, the two hated each other's guts.

"I insist."

"Can you pay me in cash right now then?" Izaya inquired.

That kind of request was a first. Izaya had always opted previously for the money to be sent to him via bank transfers, joking around about people from the yakuza possibly owning money that was not quite the real deal.

"If that's what you want." Shiki took his wallet out and pulled out the needed amount.

Izaya sat back down but hadn't taken his jacket off. Shiki hadn't ever voiced that but he wasn't particularly fond of Izaya's newly-displayed fashion sense, preferring him in a school uniform. It was unavoidable though that he was growing up.

"Here." He put the money down on the table in front of Izaya, concentrating back on the shogi board, hoping to get back to the game.

It had been turning really interesting just before Izaya had glanced at the clock and decided to leave in the middle of it and Shiki honestly meant to make him stay on that day just to finish it.

"I went to a shogi parlor recently." Izaya announced instead of making a move. "I played two games before they realized they hadn't asked for my ID. I won a bit of money, too. Not much though. But I like the idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's place bets on the remainder of this game." He pushed the banknotes Shiki had just put in front of him toward the center of the table.

"So you can win and walk out of here with all the contents of my wallet?" Shiki asked dubiously.

"Essentially, yes." Izaya admitted unabashedly. "Not like you haven't beaten me before, Shiki-san."

"Twice." Shiki pointed out. Twice in dozens of games.

"You may be lucky today." Izaya smiled with enough self-assurance to make it apparent he didn't actually believe that.

Shiki emptied his wallet with a sigh and put the rest of the money it contained next to Izaya's pile.

"If I win, you'll stay for the night." He declared.

"What an atrocious idea that is, Shiki-san, you, a married man... And I meant to visit Shizu-chan tonight."

"Don't act like a brat."

"Is you, needing to have what you want right now, right here, any more adult?" Izaya inquired, his red eyes twinkling with smugness. "It doesn't sit all that well with me for my body to be placed as a bet in a shogi game. If it was roulette, it would have at least seemed kinky but shogi is meant for so much greater purposes in my books." He sighed dramatically. "I'll only take this bet because there's no way you'll beat me, Shiki-san. These two times you've won were purely my courtesy. I wouldn't want to discourage my favorite student all the way through after all."

"We'll see about that."

\---

"Nakahara-Kato, 1982. Is that what you're aiming for here, Shiki-san?" Izaya asked, slumping over the table, twirling a captured lance in his fingers.

They were on their fourth game. 

During the evening Shiki's subordinates came into the office while they were playing, some of them cheering on their boss for some time. Gradually, everyone left again. Draws kept on happening and it was the middle of the night already.

Neither of them was willing to give up though.

"You owe me all this money for how much time I'm losing here." Izaya pointed out, motioning to the banknotes on the table. "And I'm spending the night here anyway."

"That's not what the rules were." Shiki spoke up while making another move.

"You're a much better player when there's something at stake." Izaya observed. "I should have known, it would have saved me so much tutoring. Are you so fond of me, Shiki-san? You're so determined to get me. That's absurdly adorable."

"You'd better concentrate."

"No need. I've just won."

Izaya finished him off in a few moves indeed.

"Thanks for the game." He bent down over the table to kiss Shiki on the lips, collected the money and turned around to leave.

"There's something I'd like to share with you before you run into trouble." Shiki spoke up.

Izaya stopped in the doorway.

"This money is a testing batch from our new printing house. Be careful with it. It's not perfect yet."

**Author's Note:**

> The age of majority in Japan is 20. That's why Izaya still has problems at the shogi parlor despite being 18.


End file.
